


L'Enfant

by Yusseily



Category: BioShock
Genre: Jack is broken inside, Sad, he is a child
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 21:12:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11654817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yusseily/pseuds/Yusseily
Summary: Elle observait l'enfant. Le plus grand des enfants qu'elle ait jamais vu. Le moins enfantin des enfants qu'elle ait jamais vu. Deux ans... (mentions de : conditionnement mental, expériences sur enfants, meurtres)





	L'Enfant

Une cigarette refroidissait entre ses doigts blafards. Son regard à la fois rêveur et triste était perdu sur un être humanoïde allongé contre sa propre hanche. Elle avait un air malheureux et coupable collé au visage. Son corps entier semblait figé sous le choc.  
Des pas légers se firent entendre devant elle et bientôt, une petite menotte vint tirer le bas de sa jupe, détournant momentanément son attention.

Elle baissa les yeux vers la main et rencontra en chemin les yeux curieux d'une petite fille. Elle lui souriait d'un air elle aussi un peu triste qui semblait jurer sur son visage chérubin. Elle semblait bien trop mature, cette enfant, dans son tablier déchiré, sale, taché de sang. La petite tourna à son tour son visage joufflu vers ce qui avait su attirer l'attention de la grande dame.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il a, Mama Tenenbaum ?" Elle demanda, une moue troublée dissimulant son inquiétude.

La scientifique ne répondit pas. Elle observait l'enfant.  
Le plus grand des enfants qu'elle ait jamais vu.  
Le moins enfantin des enfants qu'elle ait jamais vu.

Il dormait, recroquevillé tout contre elle, des larmes séchées sur ses joues, le pouce dans la bouche. Cela formait un tableau improbable, risible même.

Si la femme avait l'habitude de servir de figure maternelle depuis qu'elle avait retourné sa veste en décidant de protéger et de sauver les Petites Soeur, cette scène, elle, n'avait rien de normale pour elle. Tout simplement parce qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un enfant qui dormait en tenant dans sa main la sienne, non.

Il s'agissait d'un homme.

Et en même temps, il s'agissait d'un enfant.

Parce que cet homme, cet enfant, c'était Jack.  
Le même Jack qu'elle avait aidé à créer, oui.  
Jasmine Jolene leur avait confié son fétus et elle et le docteur Suchong s'étaient affairés à en faire l'arme de Frank Fontaine, Gorland, ou peu importe par quel nom il se fut appelé.

Ils l'avaient développé, si bien qu'en quelques semaines, il avait acquit le corps d'un enfant de deux à trois ans et qu'à deux ans, son corps semblait âgé d'une trentaine d'années.

Deux ans.

L'enfant contre elle était "né" deux ans auparavant et pourtant, il la dépassait d'une bonne tête, était musclé comme un boxeur et avait un début de barbe dans le menton et le cou.  
Son si jeune âge n'avait d'ailleurs pas été un problème pour mener à bien les plans de Frank, non. Tenenbaum et Suchong s'étaient chargés de le grandir, de le faire mûrir artificiellement, de le rendre adulte sans qu'il n'ait jamais à passer par la case "enfant".  
Ils lui avaient volé son enfance, volé son libre-arbitre… Volé son tout…  
Simplement parce qu'ils n'avaient "pas le temps". Simplement pour prendre le contrôle d'une cité destinée à périr de sa propre cruauté.

Il avait deux ans.

Maintenant, Jack avait tué Andrew Ryan, son père biologique. Les mots triggers, sa formule magique, l'y avaient forcé, le conditionnement aussi, probablement. Atlas avait révélé sa véritable identité et l'avait condamné à mort.  
Mais Tenenbaum l'avait sauvé. Elle avait besoin de lui pour sauver ses petites. Il était le seul à le pouvoir.

… Maintenant, il ne le pouvait plus…

Arrivée dans ce qui servait de dortoir aux petites retransformées en humaines, elle s'était empressée de le soigner et enfin, de détruire le conditionnement qui faisait de l'homme, de l'enfant, un esclave.

"J'ai dû… J'ai dû me tromper… J'ai dû aller trop loin… Détruire tout le conditionnement…"

Absolument tout le conditionnement. Celui qui l'obligeait à obéir à tout ordre précédé de la formule "Je te prie", mais aussi de celui qui lui faisait savoir comment marcher, comment parler. Celui aussi qui faisait qu'il savait raisonner, réfléchir, agir en conséquences de, bref, celui qui faisait de lui un adulte accompli.

Elle avait tout défait.

Et maintenant, Jack n'était plus un homme, il n'était même pas un vrai enfant.

Dès son réveil, Jack avait fondu en larmes, et Brigid avait compris en entendant ce son sans pareil.  
Des pleurs d'enfant dans la gorge d'un homme.

Elle s'était affairée autour du braillard, cherchant à réparer son erreur, à réparer cet homme. Mais elle s'était vite rendue à l'évidence, tout le conditionnement était à refaire et ça, elle ne pourrait le faire qu'avec l'aide et le matériel de Suchong. Mais il était mort.  
L'état de Jack était immuable.  
L'homme n'était plus, seul restait l'enfant.  
Et il pleurait, cet enfant, il pleurait si fort !

Il pleurait parce qu'il se souvenait. Il avait les souvenirs d'un homme-arme de trente ans, alors qu'il n'en avait que deux. Il se souvenait de la terreur en parcourant Rapture, de l'horreur en tuant des chrosomes, du froid, de la faim, de la douleur, des plasmides électrisant, brûlant, gelant ses veines. Se prendre une balle, plusieurs, se faire frapper, torturer, se faire tuer. Il connaissait tout cela à deux ans.

Prise de compassion, la scientifique l'avait endormi en un coup de seringue. Paniquant intérieurement. Sans lui, elle et ses protégées ne pourraient jamais partir. Mais la scientifique avait beau retourner tous les éléments qu'elle possédait dans sa tête, elle ne voyait aucune solution, aucun espoir.

Comme pour la ramener à la réalité, parfois, dans son sommeil, l'enfant agitait les jambes, les bras, comme si ses membres étaient trop grands pour son si petit âge, comme si ça n'était pas sensé être comme ça. Et puis il s'immobilisait en bredouillant quelque chose dans son langage d'enfant.

Ce comportement avait grandement surpris les anciennes Petites Soeurs, qui ne comprenaient pas comment l'homme qui leur avait rendu leur humanité avait pu changer autant en si peu de temps. Elle avaient entouré le lit dans lequel il avait trouvé repos, tentant au mieux de rester calme malgré leur énergie débordantes. Elles s'étaient assises pour la plupart, dessinant, babillant, posant des tas de questions sans réponses sur Jack, sur leur sauveur.

Tenenbaum sentit plus qu'elle ne vit l'enfant gigoter, sortant des limbes du sommeil. Il ouvrit de grands yeux marrons et bailla sans grâce en se frottant les paupières. C'était tellement étrange - faux - de le voir agir ainsi ! Lui qu'elle avait vu combattre, lui qu'elle avait vu tuer, lui qui ressemblait tellement à un adulte.

"Hey !" Tenenbaum tourna la tête vers la fillette blonde qui venait de parler, Sally, si elle se souvenait bien. "C'est pour toi !"

Elle tendit timidement un dessin des plus colorés à Jack qui la regarda avec curiosité en attrapant malhabilement la feuille pour l'observer d'un air intéressé. Le dessin le représentait, à côté d'une enfant-bâton blonde - la dessinatrice, donc - et d'une autre brune.

"Là" elle commença, posant un petit doigt sur le troisième personnage de son oeuvre, "c'est Sarah. Ma poupée. Elle cherche son corps, mais ça va aller, t'en fais pas."

Jack se contentait de l'observer. Et puis il sourit, d'un sourire comme nostalgique, presque mâture. Et puis il fondit en larme, ses grandes mains calleuses s'agrippant aux tissus de la veste de Tenenbaum alors qu'il cachait son visage souillé par le sang contre son ventre.

Et il pleura, et il hurla, cet enfant.

Et Tenenbaum se surprit à se mettre à caresser ses cheveux, son dos.

"Chut, chuuuut… Tout va bien…" Elle murmura.

Les petites avaient entouré l'enfant-homme, certaine tentant de le rassurer, d'autre se mettant à sangloter doucement, le malheur de Jack leur ayant rappelé le leur qu'elles s'efforçaient d'oublier.

"Je veux revoir ma maman !" Geignit une petite.

"J'ai peur !" Chuchotaient d'autres.

Et au milieu de cette cohue, la femme se mit à son tour à pleurer.


End file.
